


Rise And Shine

by Kuukkeli



Series: One Out Of Many [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, MTMTE, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	

The white mech woke with his face smooshed against the pillow, a little wet patch under his cheek hinting him he had drooled in his sleep. He yawned and hugged the pillow with a whining groan, stretching his legs straight and then some.

Settling on the berth, he closed his optics and enjoyed the warmth the blanket had stored during his recharge. That was until he felt the berth dip a little as Ratchet sat down next to him, stroking his back in long sweeps.

“Is my sleeping beauty ready to start his day?” he asked, a smile on his lips.

All he got was an incoherent mumble and white finials slashing the air as Drift turned his face away from him and buried himself further into the pillow. He chuckled and continued petting the back, occasionally giving the spine plates a gentle massage.

“My shift begins in an hour and I’d hate to leave you here if I didn’t know you refueled”, he said.

Another incoherent, muffled “Mmmmmph...”

This time patting the curved back, Ratchet got up and tore the warm blanket off of his speedster. The cold air hitting Drift’s back caused him to gasp and curl up further, “R’tchet, you ass”, he whimpered and fumbled for the missing blanket. Once he realized the blanket was gone for good, he huffed and gave up, his hand flopping onto the berth.

But the medic didn’t hear the endearment as he had already disappeared from the berthroom to the kitchen to prepare their morning energon.

By the time Ratchet had finished preparing the energon, Drift was still in the berth but he had managed to sit up, with his back to the door and his finials drooping. The older mech watched from the threshold of the berthroom as his Conjux slowly made his way back to the world of the living.

“You wake enough to function?”

There was that familiar “Mmmmmph...” again.

Ratchet pushed himself off of the frame of the door and went to the living room. Five more minutes and Drift appeared. His optics were still dim from recharge as he walked to the couch and slumped right beside the medic, snuggling closer.

The gesture was appreciated as Ratchet flung his arm around Drift’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Without a word, he offered the hot mug of energon which was taken with a quiet thank you and a kiss on the cheek.

What a nice start for the day.


End file.
